1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puller devices and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic puller device for pulling bearings, gears, wheels and pulleys from objects such as shafts and axles and other machine parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of puller devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, puller devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a puller being vertically movably mounted on a transport cart and including a base assembly having at least a pair of puller jaws pivotally mounted thereto. The puller jaws are pivotally moved relative to the base assembly by means of a cam ring which is axially moved with respect to the base assembly by means of a plurality of hydraulic cylinders connected thereto. A hydraulic ram is mounted in the base assembly and has a ram point adapted to engage the end of the shaft upon which the gear is mounted. Another prior art includes a hydraulically powered locking puller device comprising a base assembly about a central axis, a camming assembly circumferentially about the base assembly, and an hydraulic module axially centered within the base assembly. The base assembly has a cylindrical housing wall united to an anchor ring carrying at least two claw members and having an internally threaded cylindrical surface. The camming assembly includes a mooring ring mounted on the housing wall of the base assembly for axial movement therealong and a cam ring axially spaced from a coupler on the mooring ring. The cam ring is in camming relationship to the claw members. The hydraulic module includes a plunger with a replaceable tip, a spring retractor, a carrying ring for hoist movement of the puller, and threads for cooperative threading with the internal threads of the anchor ring to fix the hydraulic module against axial shift, but yet permit easy removal of it for servicing and replacement without disturbing any part of the relationship and elements of the base assembly and camming assembly. A shoulder within the anchor ring provides an abutment against which the hydraulic module is lodged in assembly. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the present hydraulic puller device.